Mermaid Falls
by SwissCheeseSandwitch
Summary: Dipper and Mabel can't go back to the kingdom of their birth, not after what happened to their mother. The twins only option is to flee their home, maybe forever. However through a curious turn of events, and a weird magic necklace, they end up landing in the middle of a clearing. Somewhere called Gravity Falls? Monster Falls AU but just the twins. Family fluff and adventures await
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel Pines hid behind the coral surrounding the playground that was once their most cherished spot. The guards that had protected them only yesterday now searched the seafloor so that they could… Dipper didn't actually know what the guards would do when they found them, he assumed that Mabel and him would be killed. Really he had no way of knowing, and somehow that was even scarier. The guards approached their hastily chosen hiding spot. Dipper didn't know how much time they had left for Mabel to use the necklace, but it was probably under a minute.

"Mabel, c'mon. You have to break the necklace, It's our only way out of this." Dipper knew Mabel could sense his urgency. He truly didn't want to scare his sister, but he wouldn't be able to protect her from anything if she didn't _break the freaking necklace. _ Mabel looked to him with a furrowed brow and watery eyes.

"I can't do it Dipper; I can't. What if it doesn't even do anything, and we broke it for no reason. There has to be another way" Mabel looked away towards the ground, trying her best to hold back tears. Dipper would have much rather taken the time to convince her, but they just didn't have time.

"I'm sorry Mabel." Dipper grabbed the necklace from Mabel's grip and smashed it on the ground. The twins were swept up in a swirl of water; the last thing Dipper saw was Mabel's face switch from confusion to devastation.

Mabel woke up in a field of grass, _land grass. _Mabel was confused, she was upset, and she was absolutely pissed off, but she forgot that pretty quickly. Mabel had never even seen land grass, it was so weird and prickly and cool. She started rolling around and smelling the grass. Did Mabel mention that grass smelled super cool. She looked over to her still sleeping idiot of a brother, and realized that they were really on land. How did they even get here? It must of been the necklace. Mabel had always thought that it was just a weird shell, but Dipper must have been right. How? Mabel didn't get much time to contemplate before she heard voices break through the woods.

"So Sixer what are we looking for today anyway, I thought your nerd book was finished. You lose a page or something?" Mabel felt like an idiot, they were on land, they still had their tails, and there were humans approaching. Maybe they were friendly humans. They sounded like they might be friendly. The twins mother had always said that humans were dangerous, but Mabel's mother wasn't right about everything. Dipper would say that she was too trusting. Mabel didn't feel like listening to Dipper right now though, not even fake Dipper.

Mabel wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. She couldn't move, and she was so tired too, she just wanted to drift off back into sleep. The last thing Mabel heard was a gruff exclamation.

"Sixer are those freaking mermaids!?"


	2. Chapter 2

What Dipper saw upon opening his eyes for the first time was a dusty picture frame surrounding the head of a deer. It wasn't actually even a deer; it was a deers eyes, a bulls snout, and the antlers of a moose. Overall it was a really bizzare thing to have hanging on a wall. His brain took a second to catch up with his surroundings, because somehow the fact that Dipper was now on land was only the second thing he noticed. The third thing he noticed was arguably the most concerning. Dipper was tied to a chair, and sitting to his right was a still unconscious Mabel.

Oh frick. They were on land and were tied to chairs. They had probably been captured by fishermen or hunters or something else equally as bad. Dipper didn't know how they could have been found by humans, but at the moment he didn't care. Dipper felt horrible, he'd brought his sister from one life or death situation directly into another one. He tried his best to hold back tears; but he was so completely drained, he didn't know what to do, and his mind was running with endless possibilities of bad. Dipper's moping was interrupted by heavy pounding on the steel floor. Something or someone was approaching, and Dipper had no way of knowing what was happening because he was tied to a stupid chair.

A human man walked in front of Dipper. The man was broader than a typical merman. He wore fabrics completely covering his chest, and there was a weird wire contraption on his face. He looked surprised to see Dipper awake.

"SIXER, ONE OF THE MERMAIDS IS AWAKE." Ok, ouch. Dipper was not ready for the loud shouting that had just assaulted his ears.

"I'm not a mermaid. I'm a merman." Dipper tried his best to swallow back his tears and focus on glaring at this big, loud human. The man barely glanced at him and gave an amused snort at Dipper's attempts to be frightening.

"You're a merboy at best."

Dipper slumped back in his chair sulking, humans were mean. Dipper might think it was just this human, but he didn't feel like giving them the benefit of the doubt after they had kidnapped him. He would just have to wait to see this Sixer person.

Mabel woke up for the second time to someone calling her brother a merboy. What a great burn, honestly, 10/10 way to wake up. It was especially great, because even though Dipper had been right about the necklace she was still a little mad at him.

Mabel looked up to see a weird hanging wall contraption next to one of the humans who found her and Dipper in the woods. Mabel knew she should be alarmed that she was tied down or scared that she was trapped with a stranger. Maybe even just weirded out by the head mounted on the wall, but Mabel was an optimist. Right next to her was a human, how cool! Maybe the ropes were a weird human greeting or something, they were probably just being nice.

"Hi human person, I'm Mabel. I've never met a human before, do humans have names? What's your name? Can I touch your legs?" As Mabel's old tutor had always said, the friendliest fish finishes first. Words to live by, at least that's what Mabel thought. Dipper was always grumpy and nervous around new people. The human person seemed slightly befuddled at Mabel's insistent questioning. His wrinkly face scrunched up a bit, and his eyebrow was raised almost up to his silly hat.

"Uh, hey kid, I'm Stan. Mind introducing your friend?" Human Stan still looked a little befuddled. Mabel loved that word, befuddled, what a fun thing to say.

"Human Stan meet my brother Dipper! He's a little grouchy, but he gives great hugs!" Human Stan's befuddlement seemed to be completely replaced by amusement now, especially after Dipper glared at Mabel's introduction.

"Just Stan is fine kid." Just calling him Stan was boring, Mabel needed to spice it up a bit. She'd figure something out; maybe leggy or old Stan. Mabel heard pounding approaching outside the room and subsequently increasing in volume. Mabel noticed her brother look up in alarm.

"Who else is here?!" Dipper was such a drama queen sometimes It was probably just another friendly human.

"Calm down merboy; it's just my brother Ford" Mabel giggled at the return of Stan's epic burn. Mabel was sure It'd be fine. Stan was nice so his brother would be just as cool. Right?


End file.
